guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hourglass Staff
This may be the first weapon for Necromancers and Mesmers that does Fire Damage - are there any others? Krenn 08:56, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Though I am not sure, I don't think I have ever come across one, I shall go and check now. - Russell Willis 09:22, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Edit I just checked and there seem to be no other staves for Necromancers or Mesmers that deal Fire Damage. - Russell Willis 09:25, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wasn't there an entry for Design-A-Weapon '07 that featured hour glasses? 66.214.173.22 13:38, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::Not that I remember them showing. 14:08, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The Wayward Ward entry from 2006 looks kind of like an hourglass. -- Gordon Ecker 16:52, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Just checked the 07 winners page, and didn't notice any staff that featured hourglasses. I will note though that I've had some problems with my eyes lately and my vision is not as good as it usually is, so it's certainly possible I could have missed or overlooked it. DKS01 01:39, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :On the damage note: I have found Fire damage (and I believe Cold damage) Amber and Jade Wands belonging to the rit attributes, when they normally are Lightning damage --Gimmethegepgun 17:23, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, the (non-green) loot versions of Ritualist and Energy Storage weapons have a randomly selected elemental damage type. -- Gordon Ecker 17:32, 12 July 2007 (CDT) I could SWEAR i quoted someone who posted this on guru once, they said they sent it in. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10121569&page=8 There it is ^^ near the bottom. seems he got reconised on the site too --Diddy Bow 18:55, 22 July 2007 (CDT) I can't create it I have just bought the pre-release pack of GW:EN, and I can't create any of the weapons. I tried /preorder, /bonusitems and /bonus. It only gives me the Spear and Scythe from the NF pre-release pack. Maybe that is the problem? That they don't work together? Shame, and if this can be confirmed by more people, I'll send a support ticket to Anet, cus for now I payed 5 euro's for a NF trailer and access to the Preview Weekend. Blaze 07:12, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :You need GW:EN before you can get them from /bonus. GW:EN isn't live yet, so you're going to have to wait until August 24 before you can even attempt to create it from /bonus. --Kale Ironfist 07:16, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, there is no notice of this. All the box and the FAQ say is that you get the items. Too bad :( Blaze 07:26, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::The preorder items will be available before the game goes live. All previous preorder items only became available after an update patch that added support for them. See Game_updates/20060309 for an example of the Factions preorder items going live. I can't find the update that added Nightfall preorder items, but I know for a fact that I was running around presearing with a scythe and spear a while before Nightfall was released. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 10:16, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::btw, what's with August 24? GW:EN goes live on 31st... Blaze 13:22, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The 24th is when the preview weekend begins. 13:25, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I see, didn't even know that they put a date on that. Blaze 14:18, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I checked my keys for my account via the options menu at char creation and it lists as the bonus items for my account from NF and EN (darksteel bow, glacial blade, hourglass staff...) but in game when I type /preorder it does not show access to the EN items. Guess Anet havent added them yet. Rcollins779x 21:17, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Latest update added them. Woot! Rcollins779x 01:14, 21 July 2007 (CDT) You can now use /bonus to create them Moiax 00:52, 21 July 2007 (CDT) How is the attribute req chosen on this? When you create one of these, is the req(attrib) going to be tied to the profession of the char which created it? If so, 2 questions. 1)What will happen when it's given to a hero. 2) What happens when you make it on a Warrior. 11-22 Requires 9 Strength? for the win. Anyone got any ideas, please post em up. - Yellow Monkey 20:44, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :There has been another weapon with various attribute reqs, can't remember which. But I think it will list all of the attributes. Also, req doesn't really matter on staffs, since it only gives you the dmg, and I for one never wand. Not in PvE because it screws over targets of my hench, not in PvP, because there are too much penalties for "wanding" and not wanding makes you start casting instantly. Blaze 20:51, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::See Chimeric Prism for the item in question. It will likely be something like that... (T/ ) 21:48, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::Or you could always go http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Insignia#Elementalist for another one, but that's profession specific. Ravien Coromana 06:31, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :The point is that it has all five reqs, and does 11-22 damage if you meet any of them. Thus, it does 11-22 damage if you are a primary caster with 9 in your primary attribute - Soul Reaping, Divine Power, Energy Storage, Fast Casting, or Spawning Power. If you are NOT a primary caster, you CAN'T meet the req. Putting it on a hero is the same; they can use it if they are a primary caster with a 9+ in their primary attribute. :Of course, *anyone* who uses it gets the +15 energy and the Health+45 while enchanted mods. It's just the damage that would be unattainable. Auntmousie 19:46, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Weird effect? I'm getting this weird "Wind" effect above me when I attack with this staff. Anyone else getting this? I was gonna take some screenshots, but they don't really show it. Kinda weird though. ~Avatarian 86 10:01, 21 July 2007 (CDT) I'm getting this effect too after i dyed my staff TheDrunkenHobo 11:05, 21 July 2007 (CDT) I have also observed this effect easily seen while doing the command training quest early on in Nightfall. The vantage point you get makes seeing the effect fairly easy. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.71.25.249 ( ) }. :Oddly this wind effect seems to change when your camera moves...my staff is un-dyed. Perhaps its intentional? It does look rather cool, although its very annoying mid-battle to see random things whooshing around your screen. And please start your replies with a ":" to indent the text - Yellow Monkey 18:06, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm getting the same thing, too. I thought it might have to do with my playing on an iMac, but it looks like other people are getting the samething. I've sent in a bug report to ANet, and they told me to update my graphic card driver. I'm going to do that, and if it still persists, I'll update my report, letting them know of this page.Kokuou 19:11, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::I'm getting the same effect as well. Again, my staff is undyed. I seriously doubt it's a graphics card/driver issue, as mine is near top-of-the line with recently updated drivers... ::::It's the staff, like the image has a line on the top... somehow. It's a glitched image, it follows the end of the staff. Jewber :::::Yeah, mine is undyed and also has the effect. Only certain characters of mine have the square outline at the top of the staff (Zhed Shadowhoof), if that has any correlation to the effect showing (it seems to only appear whenever he attacks). Unfortunately, anet probably won't do anything if I send in a report as I have an unsupported graphics card. Zaboomafoo 22:28, 22 July 2007 (CDT) I also got the effect while a friend was using the staff during Vizunah Square. Imagine if you had a team of people using these *shudder* ~Avatarian 86 00:40, 22 July 2007 (CDT) i think thats the chars breath :What, like when you're in the shiverpeaks and you can see the character's breath in front of them? This is a different effect. Like a gust of wind flying around above the character's head. I'd get a screenshot, but it either doesn't show up, or it's hard to see, b/c i can't see it on any of the screenshots i've taken. ~Avatarian 86 11:37, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'd say it's more like light being reflected on the hourglass. It's seriously annoying >_> Amagawd 15:57, 25 July 2007 (CDT) I was in AB Today and I saw the Wind effect on top of a Warrior who was attacking my team-mate (Which was an A/W). He was using a sword, though I don't know if it was Glacial Blade or just a PvP Sword. Zulu Inuoe 07:12, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Eye of the north -> wind effect -> Northern winds? Just a thought on if it might be intentional Ravien Coromana 06:34, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Ran some tests just now, figured out some more details. *The "flashlight" effect always appears slightly behind the foe you're attacking, no matter the distance to the foe. *The effect is centered around the end of the staff. You see different effects based on how the character swings the staff; for example, a Ranger swinging the staff sideways makes a sideways slash across the screen, and so on. *Fireballs don't always shoot from the staff when you attack. Could be a normal glitch, or might be just for this staff, not sure. Anyways, it's definitely a glitch, albeit a rather cool-looking one. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:38, 15 August 2007 (CDT) + Energy Is it me, or is this staff one of,if not the only, staff in the game to have a +15 energy? As far as i'm aware all other high-end staves have +10, never higher. Just need that answered, cheers =) K E Z 12:45, 22 July 2007 (CDT) It's got an insightful staff head, it just doesn't have it seperated like "+10, +5". 68.92.63.138 13:04, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Also, loads of nightfall greens have it. –Ichigo724 13:08, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Unsalavagable staffs always indicate their energy as +15 when it's Insightful. Blaze 13:14, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Bull. It only started from NF, proph and factions greens don't have it. –Ichigo724 13:31, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Kepkhet's Refuge Bull yourself you dipshit. - Yellow Monkey 07:54, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::"Oh, I must have missed it." It still isn't ''always. Also: GW:NPA, flame again and you're reported. –Ichigo724 09:57, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::edit: and even kephket's says +10 and +5 separately, gg. –Ichigo724 09:58, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Spouting off "bull" at someone could equally be considered a 'flame', you know.12.96.46.209 03:37, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Did I insult him? No. kthx –Ichigo724 10:16, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::NF greens have +15 energy listed if they have an insightful staff head. '''—ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 10:19, 24 July 2007 (CDT) flashlight effect? what flashlight effect?, im not getting it.--67.67.161.12 19:35, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :I think that's a bad description of it; imo it looks more like a gust of wind or something than a 'flashlight'. Zaboomafoo 01:07, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Here are a couple screenshots of the effect. It seems to leave a light trail some feet from the end of the staff when used to attack. I'll clarify the note on the article page. Perrsun 14:15, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::: Wow, my "flashes" were never that tall! That makes it look like rays of the sun. Perhaps the profession changes it, as the user goes through different actions than others. I'll try and test that theory out. Personally, I don't mind the effect.aminalover84 22:07, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Flat looking Image? is it just me? or does the picture used for the hourglass staff look a little flat? or just wierd? I think we need to upload a different photo... Dye My hourglass staff on my mes was dyed green, now it still "IS" in the coding because when i go to dye it green it says its the same color, but it shows up as non dyed.... same for my rits only his was blue whats going on?? - Chrisworld 21:21, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Trade I don't think you can trade this between accounts, since it's customized and cannot be dyed nor anything put on it. 00:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :No bonus weapons are tradeable, as far as I'm aware. --◄mendel► 00:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I have some on my secondary account. I'd be glad to test them out in game with you. Ariyen 07:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::They cannot be put in the trade offer at all, I remember this clearly since Factions came out, unless they changed it since then. And you actually can put upgrades on most moddable bonus weapons, this one accepts staff wrappings. I don't think you can take them back off, though. RoseOfKali 08:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, this staff is not upgradeable. The Soul Shrieker is, I just checked. Nevermore and Darksteel bows both take a grip but not a string. I think all the other martial weapons can take a suffix as well: the Sunspear, Soulbreaker scythe, Rhino's Charge and Glacial Blade. But not the scepter, foci or shield. RoseOfKali 08:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::And also checked: they cannot be offered in trade or salvaged, even after adding a new suffix, so you can't get your upgrades back off. RoseOfKali 08:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC)